gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Yankee
The Yankee is a large commercial truck that is featured in both 3D Universe and HD Universe. It is manufactured by Vapid in the HD Universe. It is a vehicle that is used by many to access hidden areas of the game. Design In all of its appearances, the Yankee is depicted as a box truck with a long wheelbase and a large cab with room for 2 occupants, including the driver. Like many industrial vehicles, the Yankee has a changing "skin", along with a random paint job. This means that the Yankee will have a random company logo printed on the side of the truck. Its usually one of the most common trucks in the game (along with the Mule). 3D Universe First introduced in Grand Theft Auto III, the Yankee was predominantly designed to be one of the largest straight-trucks available in the games, with a boxed cargo compartment (which, by Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, would contain actual cargo). The Yankee is loosely based on the Ford F700. The Yankee retained its design on almost every 3D Universe game, with the exception of a few details on the rear door, as well as a line on the cab doors on the Vice City renditions of the vehicle. For renditions in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, the Yankee has an extended cargo hold, being slighty larger than in the games set in Liberty City. HD Universe The Grand Theft Auto IV rendition assumes the design of an 1980's International Harvester S-Series/1980's GMC Topkick. While it is not as large as the 3D Universe version, it's noticeably taller and bigger than before. This truck seems heavier than before, resulting in a strong bodywork like most Box trucks in the game (considering than most box trucks are also bigger than in their previous appearances, like the Benson and the Mule). This rendition of the truck sometimes comes with an additional refrigeration unit mounted over the truck cab. For Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, the truck seems to be a combination between the 3D Universe model and the GTA IV model (judging by the lack of an air conditioning unit and a stripe on the cab), which will appear with almost the same liveries as in GTA IV. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance The Yankee is generally useless due to its performance and susceptibility to rollovers on rough terrain and it has no special features, except that it may be used as a moving "staircase". The player can jump on the hood, and then to the roof, and then to the container. This can be very useful to reach high places, like hidden packages and weapons, even Easter eggs. 3D Universe The Yankee's size and weight often contributes to its poor cornering, poor acceleration and poor hill-climbing abilities, but may achieve decent speed on a straightaway. The performance and appearances of the Yankee are also slightly different between renditions in Grand Theft Auto III and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' While the truck retains most of the properties from the 3D Universe renditions, the Yankee seems powerful to ram small vehicles thanks to its slight changes in terms of speed, as well as a slighty better handling due to the short wheelbase, but is still a difficult vehicle to drive. The suspension is good to sort uneven terrains, but its heavy weight makes it a poor choice off-road, where the truck's wheels spins too much while travelling on dirt. Rollovers are a big issue, likely for its suspension and its large size. GTA IV Overview Inline-4 (In-game model) |Drivetrain Files= |Drivetrain Tested= RWD |Gears Files= |Gears Tested= 6 |Mass (Files only)= }} ''The Lost and Damned'' For The Lost and Damned, however, the special open bed variant of the Yankee has been drastically changed over its box truck counterpart. Most of the issues mentioned above are almost reduced, while retaining its capacity to ram small vehicles. This Yankee is considerably faster. Acceleration and top speed are increased, weight is reduced and handling is nimble and responsive. While it's still a bad choice for off-roading, wheel spins are less noticeable than the first version, given its lighter build. All these improvements makes the Yankee one of the fastest industrial trucks in the game, and can be used to perform burnouts and "donuts", thanks to its engine output. TLAD Overview Inline-4 (In-game model) |Drivetrain Files= |Drivetrain Tested= RWD |Gears Files= |Gears Tested= 6 |Mass (Files only)= }} Image Gallery Yankee-GTA3-front.jpg|Communication Liberty City Yankee-GTASA-RSHaul-front.jpg|RS Haul yankee1.jpg|Star Balls Demolition Yankee-GTASA-FlowerPowerEnergryCo.-front.jpg|Flower Power Energy Company Yankee-GTASA-BigGasCompany-front.jpg|Big Gas Company Binco Yankee.jpg|Binco E-Cola Yankee.png|eCola Redwood Yankee.jpg|Redwood Cigarettes Yankee Graffiti Yankee.jpg|Graffiti Yankee Yankee-GTAIV-Livery.png|Liveries that can appear on the Yankee in GTA IV. Variants In GTA IV, the Yankee comes in seven variants. The plain Yankee is by far the least common. The other six variants differ only by the logos on the sides. They are Sprunk, Liberty State Delivery, Redwood Cigarettes, ECola, Pisswasser, and Binco. The ECola, Pisswasser, and Binco variants all have a cooling apparatus above the cab, while the Sprunk variant, interestingly enough, does not. The Sprunk variant also appears to be worn down. Open bed Yankee In The Lost and Damned, an open bed Yankee, the only one of its kind in the series, is featured. While its chassis and cab design is still derived from the GTA IV Yankee's design, the open bed Yankee is also distinguishable by it weathered design (complete with dents and rough bodywork), and comes in only one color scheme (gray with white stripes). Yankee2-TLAD-front.png|An open bed Yankee in The Lost and Damned. (Rear quarter view) Ammu-Nation Yankee A variant of the Yankee in GTA Chinatown Wars bears an Ammu-Nation livery. The truck is identifiable by its red, white and blue color, as well as a visible blue star on the roof of the cargo compartment and Ammu-Nation's rocket-shaped logo on the sides. Performance is otherwise similar to a regular Yankee. Being a large truck, this variant of the Yankee cannot be resprayed or repaired; neither can the player save the truck in the garage under normal circumstances. The cargo can be collected by the player. Yankee-GTACW-AmmuNation.png|An Ammu-Nation Yankee in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto III'' *Parked at Portland Docks. *Spawns normally around Saint Mark's in Portland ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *Common in Viceport and Escobar International Airport. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Usually spotted around industrial areas of Los Santos, such as Ocean Docks and Willowfield. *Found driving around the LVA Freight Depot, Las Venturas. ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' *Parked at Portland Docks, near the car park. *Spawns regularly around Portland and Staunton Island. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *Parked among containers near Phil Cassidy's Shooting Range in Viceport. *Parked near the northernmost empire businesses (There are two empire buildings in the north. The one mentioned here is the one in the west near dirt-bike tracks). *Usually spawns around Viceport. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' + Episodes from Liberty City * The player drives one during the mission Harbouring a Grudge for Patrick McReary, although the player can park it at a safehouse, kill Packie, and redo the mission. * Spawned in scripted traffic during the missions "Bleed Out", "Ivan The Not So Terrible", and "If the Price is Right". However, taking one will likely cause mission failure. * It rarely can be found in commercial/industrial areas such as BOABO, (Broker), Cerveza Heights (Dukes), and Northwood (Algonquin), Liberty City. * Spawns in an industrial yard north on Tinderbox Avenue in Tudor, Alderney; near Honkers. It is parked just behind the blue covered boxes in (if you do go there and it does not spawn go a small distance away from that location and return back). Also, there is another location where it spawns, it is just around the same building next to a steel support structure. Be careful with this one, because if the player touches it, the truck may eventually moves as it was stuck somewhere and "jumps" over the place. The same will be stuck due to the rollover or damaging the player if falls over the same. *The open bed Yankee is only featured during "Liberty City Choppers", as a transport for a load of motorcycles. Upon completion of the mission, the truck dissapears of the scene and is no longer seen. The player is thus required to intentionally fail the mission by killing the accompanying Jim Fitzgerald or killing themselves after parking the truck at a safehouse parking lot. If this trick is performed while the truck is full of bikes, they will remain in it. However, they won't be interactive. *In multiplayer, the open bed Yankee is available in the Club Business, during which it is used to transport two Nightblades around the city, and is instructed to be stolen. ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' *The standard Yankees are relatively common around Star Junction in Algonquin, as well as around the Cerveza Heights Medical Center in Dukes. *The Ammu-Nation Yankee starts to appear on the streets after "Pimp His Ride". It typically contains a weapon's cache for a specific weapon that can be acquired through the theft of the vehicle. However, the truck is locked as long as the driver is inside, so players must resort to damaging the truck until the driver exits. From this point on, players may acquire the truck and drive it to a secluded safehouse; killing the shotgun-armed and well armored driver is optional. Once at a safehouse, players will automatically exit the truck, and may weld open the cargo hold for their reward. The truck will remain locked thereafter. Trivia General * Yankee is the name of a New York City Baseball team. *Yankee is a British nickname for American. * The Yankee plays the following radio stations by default when entered: **''GTA San Andreas: K-Rose **GTA IV: Massive B Soundsystem 96.9 or Tuff Gong Radio **Episodes From Liberty City: RamJam FM ***The Lost and Damned: Liberty Rock Radio 97.8 for the open bed Yankee. * The Yankee has appeared in other Rockstar games: a white Yankee with a dirty blue cargo hold can be found parked in an industrial yard in Bully, while Yankees appear in both Manhunt and Manhunt 2. In all of these appearances, however, it is non-interactive. * Yankee is a slang term for an American. * The Truck could be named after the professional baseball team, the New York Yankees. * In GTA Vice City, GTA San Andreas, and GTA Vice City Stories, if the player breaks off the rear shutter, it is possible to see the contents of the truck. For example, a fish truck will be carrying crates of fish, a butcher truck will be carrying meat, etc. However, plain trucks tend to be empty. * The Trashmaster shares its cab with that of the Yankee in ''GTA VC, GTA SA and GTA VCS. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' * The Yankee appears to have the wrong engine sound which is probably intended for the Benson, and thus sounds like a smaller truck. ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' * The Yankee is the only vehicle that has been proven to work with a mission, where the player may obtain a Maverick without using any third party trainer programs. The mission requires the use of the "perfect handling" cheat to be activated, thus giving the truck a jumping capability. Using this the player can use the truck, make it jump on the building, and steal the helicopter.Getting the Maverick - GTAForums.com ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' and episodes * The Yankee lacks reverse lights in GTA IV. * The GTA IV version of the Yankee has a glitch. When spawned, it may be pretty fast, but when repaired it at a Pay 'n' Spray (or use the heal pack on Multiplayer), for some strange reason, it makes it much slower. * Is possible to carry a small vehicle like a Rhapsody on the back of an open bed Yankee in TLAD. However, it may result in a weight increase and a constant damage on the rear border. ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' *It is one of the three cars seen in 3D in GTA Chinatown Wars along the Admiral and the Enforcer. Its license plate is AMMU N4T. Reference Navigation }} de:Yankee es:Yankee fr:Yankee pl:Yankee ru:Yankee pt:Yankee fi:Yankee Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA III Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Industrial Vehicles Category:Trucks Category:Vehicles manufactured by Vapid